Strap-type snowboard bindings for releasably securing a rider's boots to the snowboard are known in the art. Strap-type snowboard bindings typically include a baseplate that is adjustably attached to the snowboard and a pivotable highback that allows the rider to rotate the board rearwardly, for example, to force the backside edge of the board into the snow for maneuvering. Typically, an instep strap attaches to one side of the baseplate and releasably engages a mounting strap attached at the opposite side of the baseplate. A tightening mechanism on the instep strap, such as a ratchet-type buckle, engages the mounting strap such that the instep strap can be securely tightened generally over the boot instep area. A separate toe strap is similarly attached to one side of the baseplate and engages a second mounting strap, such that the toe strap can be securely tightened generally over the toe portion of the boot.
However, the conventional toe strap, which extends between the medial and lateral side of the user's forefoot region, has a tendency to crush or force downwardly the ball or forefoot portion of the user's foot, which can cause discomfort to the user and can negatively impact the user's control. The forefoot is composed of the toes, or “phalanges,” and their connecting long bones (metatarsals). Each toe comprises several small bones. The big toe has two phalanx bones—distal and proximal, and one joint, called the “interphalangeal joint.” The big toe articulates with the head of the first metatarsal, called the “first metatarsophalangeal joint.” Underneath the first metatarsal head are two tiny, round bones called “sesamoids.” The other toes each comprise three bones and two joints. The phalanges are connected to the metatarsals by five metatarsal phalangeal joints at the ball of the foot. The forefoot generally bears half the body's weight and balances pressure on the ball of the foot.
It will be appreciated that the user's forefoot region is a very complex and shaped anatomical structure. The conventional snowboard binding uses a toe strap that essentially compresses the forefoot portion of the user's foot against the flat snowboard, which is not an ergonomic design. Other binding toe strap designs extend generally over a forward portion of the user's boot, compressing the user's foot in both the vertical direction (against the snowboard) and urging the user's toes rearwardly, which is also not ergonomically helpful.
In addition, in a conventional strap-type snowboard binding system, a rider must engage and tighten four separate mechanisms (two for each foot) every time the rider mounts the snowboard, and must disengage four separate mechanisms every time the rider dismounts from the snowboard. It will be appreciated by riders and other persons of skill in the art that this is particularly burdensome in the icy and mountainous environments for snowboarding. The relatively large number of components required for four separate tightening mechanisms also adds weight and cost to the bindings.
A novel snowboard binding system is disclosed herein that addresses the disadvantages identified above.